The present invention is directed to storage containers, and more particularly to a book-like container for storing, identifying and displaying videocassettes or the like.
The prior art is replete with various types of containers for the storage of audio- or videocassettes. An example of an audio tape container is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,132 to Willieme. This patent discloses a composite cover-support for tape cassettes and printed matter in the form of a book. Single or multiple cassettes and the book lie adjacent to each other in various arrangements. A mechanical snap-on type of a fastener is shown to be provided for completing the assembly.
Another example of an article container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,466 to Ivey. This patent discloses a folio made of a card material for receiving an article that includes a sheet folded to form front and rear panels and a spine. The articlereceiving receptacle is mounted on the inside of the rear panel and a clasp is received in a cut-out on the rear wall of the receptacle for completing the assembly.
Other examples of containers of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 873,473; 2,341,600; 4,235,334; 4,407,410; 4,446,920; 4,717,021; 4,724,957; 4,778,051; 4,789,058; and 4,925,027.
There is, however, a need in the art for a container for the storage of audio or video tapes or the like which includes a positive, easy-to-use locking mechanism for securing the tape therein.